


Everybody Loves Patrick(tm)

by soulpunksora (TMR)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt answers from shiptrick on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joe/Patrick/Pete - Fingerfucking

**Author's Note:**

> ficsxforeverer asked: pairing suggestion: JETERICK (Joe/Patrick/Pete) if u want a prompt,,I can't think of anything specific EXCEPT maybe someone fucking someone else's mouth with their fingers, or shoving underwear/panties in another persons mouth (u probably wanted classy prompts and this is what I gave you agdgjds)

Patrick had thought ( or maybe hoped ) it was going to be a lazy day as he shifted between the two bodies still laid in bed. Normally Patrick would be the last one up, but no. There were his boyfriends, awake but still in bed.

And in the next moment, all thoughts of a peaceful morning were dashed. Pete’s lips were pressed against Patrick’s neck and Joe was kissing him with the obvious intention of a make out. Patrick eventually heats up his lazy kissing back because he loves Joe but mostly because he doesn’t wanna hear worried questions from either of the two (”Did we do something wrong?”). And it’s not like he’s not entirely in the mood, he’s just tired and doesn’t want to do any of the work.

So, when Pete mumbled “Want you to ride me…” against his neck he’s a strange combination of turned-on and whiny. He pulled back from the ( admittedly really good ) make out session to bitch at Pete, much to Joe’s chagrin.

“Can’t I just lay back and let you do the work?”

Pete frowned at that, pulling Patrick a closer to him and sitting him up so he straddled Pete.

“So it’s gonna be that kinda morning, huh?” Pete said, eyebrow quirked as he looked at Patrick.

Fuck. This was either going to be so much better or so much worse than it originally was. Pete noticed the sudden realization in Patrick’s eyes and smirked. Joe caught it too and it must’ve clicked for him too because he immediately moved for the lube and handed it over to Pete before positioning himself near wear Pete was laid out.

“I just don’t wanna have to do a bunch of shit after I just woke up. Seriously why can’t you just fuck me?”

And that was the breaking point obviously.

“If you’re gonna fucking bitch then I don’t wanna hear you talk.” he looked to Joe, “Babe, I think we should use your fingers, huh? It’s be an awkward reach from my position. Plus your’s are longer.”

“Fuck– Yeah. I’m up for that.” Joe had always been one for fucking Patrick’s mouth ( even if it was just with his fingers ) and Pete knew that too, the fucker.

Pete kicked off his boxers before moving to Patrick’s pants and underwear.

“Do you need prep?” Pete asked because he wasn’t a complete asshole.

Patrick shook his head. He was stretched enough from him and Joe fucking on the couch the night before.

“Good.”

Pete lubed himself up quickly, wanting to get to it as soon as possible. Pete was determined now to make Patrick do all the work. He waited for Patrick to sit for a few moments before pushing him back a bit. Finally Patrick to the hint and sat on Pete’s cock.

“Fuck…” Patrick moaned because while he may have been a bit bitter, Pete always felt good inside of him. Pete obviously agreed as he let out a loud groan.

After a few seconds, Patrick felt rough fingers brushing his lips, asking for entrance. Patrick opened his mouth but made sure to keep it a bit tight, the way he knew Joe liked it.

“Come on, Patrick. Fucking move.”

As soon as Patrick started bouncing, setting a slow rhythm, he thought that maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought. Joe’s fingers moved with the pace of Patrick’s movements, brushing the back of his mouth. He was already starting to drool a bit.

Soon, Patrick was going at it a bit rougher, bouncing hard and fast, and Joe went right along with him. Patrick felt Joe’s fingers almost deepthroating and fuck if that wasn’t hot. He moaned around them, rolling his hips again.

“Fuck I’m close…” Pete mumbled, taking Patrick’s hips.

With another few movements, Pete was gone, the sight of Patrick taking Joe’s fingers and the feeling of being inside him too fucking much. He came harder than he had in months, dropping against the bed for a moment, breathing hard.

Patrick got in a few more bounces as Joe kept fucking his mouth, before spilling over Pete’s chest and stomach, letting out another long moan around Joe’s fingers. Joe pulled out, letting Patrick breathe.

“Fuck that was hot.” Pete said as he lifted Patrick off his cock, stroking his hair softly.

Joe nodded, hand stuffed down his pajama pants. Patrick finally moved to climb on Joe’s lap and lazily grind until Joe came.

Maybe he’d have to bitch a bit more often.


	2. Van Days Peterick - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Van days peterick and spanking

Pete couldn’t believe how long Patrick could go on about the same fucking thing. Sure, Pete had fucked up, he got that, but it’s not like he meant to break Patrick’s fucking guitar string. He’d just been playing and a bit and snap. Not his fault.

The bitching and whining was annoying from twelve to two o clock and then at five, it finally set Pete the fuck off. He dragged Patrick out of the 7/11, where they’d been on a snack run, making sure to mumble to Andy to stay out of the van for a few minutes. Patrick was writhing and whining the whole time.

Finally, Pete managed to get in the van, slamming the door and locking it shut behind him. He glared at Patrick, still gripping his wrist tightly.

“You’ve been a huge fucking bitch all day. It’s fucking annoying. Fucking stop it or I’m going to punish you.”

“Punish me? What the fuck do you think I am, a five year old? And besides if you wouldn’t have–” Patrick was cut off by Pete pulling him over his knee.

He smacked Patrick’s ass, most likely bruising the pale skin. Patrick hissed, slumping over. Pete slapped again, this time Patrick let out a borderline moan– He was getting off on it. Pete wasn’t so annoyed anymore. He smirked, smacking again.

“You fucking like it?” he asked, his voice a bit rough because holy shit Patrick was humping his fucking leg from getting spanked and Pete had never felt so powerful in his life.

Another smack pierced the almost silence before Pete growled, “Fucking answer, brat.”

“Y- yeah, I like it…” Patrick mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

“You shouldn’t enjoy a punishment, though…” Pete smacked again, pretending to think, “Hm… New punishment… You’re not allowed to get yourself off.”

Patrick tried to sit up, about to complain again.

“Shut up. It’s hotel night… I’ll help you when we get settled in our room.” he smirked again, “All you have to do is stop fucking bitching and be patient.”

“O- okay. I- I can… Yeah… I’ll do that…” Patrick was still a bit breathless as he answered.

“Good boy.”

It was gonna be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	3. High School TravTrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I like this prompt ok: so Travie and Patrick in high school and they're super in love even though Patrick's small and nerdy and Travie is popular and sporty, and Patrick gets bullied about his weight and sexuality but Travie sticks up for him 

It had been a long day. Probably one of the longest days in Patrick’s short existence. First, a certain word starting with ‘f’ and ending with ‘t’ had magically found it’s way spray painted onto his locker. Then, a member of the football team managed to ‘accidentally’ tip Patrick’s lunch tray to spill all over him. And now, here he was about five seconds from being shoved into a gym locker. After school when no one could hear his screams.

He fought as hard as he could but he was just so small and the dude holding him was definitely not. He was just accepting defeat when suddenly the whole scene crashed to a halt as someone entered the locker room.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” asked Patrick’s savior.

Patrick looked up to find his now pissed off boyfriend heading over. He smiled weakly as Travie took him from the linebacker who seemed to have gone temporarily entirely limp.

“We were just fuckin with him, Trav. Look at him, he’s fuckin–”

“My boyfriend?” Travie suggested, steadying Patrick carefully and brushing the bangs from the smaller boy’s face before turning to face the bullies.

“Oh shit.”

“Hell yeah, ‘oh shit’. I could so have you reported and kicked off the team. I could totally fuck you up to, and you know it, but luckily for you I give second chances. Leave Patrick the fuck alone and we won’t have and problem and you won’t have to have any sort of surgery. Feel me?”

Quickly, the team nodded in unison before quickly gathering their things to head out to the practice field.

“You okay, Baby?” Travie asked softly, leaning down to kiss Patrick forehead.

Patrick nodded, smiling up at him gratefully.

“Thanks for saving me, Travie. I would be in a locker if it wasn’t for you.”

“You know I’d do anything to protect you. I love you and I’ll do whatever I can to stop that shit from ever happening again… You just have to tell me from now on, okay Trick?”

Patrick nodded, glad that Travie wasn’t mad for not telling him.

“I love you too. I promise I’ll try and tell you from now on.”

Travie smiled and leaned down, hands falling to Patrick’s waist, as Patrick lifted himself onto his toes so they could share a soft kiss before Travie had to go out with the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	4. Brentrick - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can I have a sweet and romantic brentrick?

It was their anniversary and Brendon had finally managed to remember an important date for possibly the first time in his whole life. He was fucking prepared. He’d even made sure he gave Patrick something to do to while he set everything up. Brendon decided he was a total genius.

He sighed, stretching out on the couch to wait for Patrick to get home. He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep. He napped until it was dark outside and immediately popped up like he’d had the worst nightmare ever.

“Fucking shit.” he said, a bit of sleep still in his voice.

He went up to his and Patrick’s bedroom to find his boyfriend laid across the bed, watching a stupid sitcom. Patrick sat up as Brendon entered, opeing his mouth to talk before Brendon cut him off.

“I’m so fucking sorry Patrick. I wanted to make today special, because I know how you are about anniversaries are to you and I just fucked it up. It was gonna be so awesome but now dinner’s cold and it’s too late for a walk and–”

“Bren…” Brendon stopped as he heard Patrick cut him off, “Everything was beautiful. I loved it. I didn’t want to wake you up because I know it must have taken a lot out of you to do everything… You didn’t ruin anything. It’s all still perfect.”

Brendon smiled at that, moving to the bed to take Patrick’s hand and pull him downstairs.

“Bren, what are you doing?”

“I know one plan we can still use…”

Brendon pulled the stereo remote out from behind the couch cushion, laughing as Marvin Gaye floated through the room. Patrick’s big smile was better than anything Brendon could’ve ever dreamed up.

“May I have this dance?”

“It would be my honor, dork.”

Brendon grinned, taking Patrick’s hands and leading what could barely be considered a dance around their living room. They stumbled around like idiots for a little while before managing to fall onto the couch, laughing so hard they were out of breath.

“Best. Anniversary. Ever.” Brendon mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips.

Brendon thought Patrick agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	5. Peterick - Vibes/Multiple Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Peterick with vibes and forced/multiple orgasms!

Pete loved this. Patrick spread out for him, hair matted, lip bitten, eyes full of lust and everything Pete had thought he’d never get to see. Fuck, he was lucky.

Patrick had wanted something new today. Pete had already fucked him earlier but he’d made a request that had caught Pete’s interest while in his lazy after-orgasm stupor.

“Y’know what would be fuckin hot?” Patrick’s words almost ran together as Pete ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, “Like– It would take a lot outta me or whatever but… You making me cum more than once like until I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

And fuck if Pete wasn’t up for that. Still, he knew he probably wouldn’t have nearly the amount of stamina to accomplish what Patrick wanted. So that’s how Pete ended up lubing up one of Patrick’s vibrators.

Once the vibe had been prepped (Patrick had said he was stretched enough “Oh my fucking god just fuck me before I do it myself”), Pete took no time teasing. He clicked the vibe all the way up, pushing it in. Patrick’s moan was loud and breathy.

“Holy fucking shit!” Patrick managed to get out as Pete started slowly moving the vibe in and out.

Patrick was already close when Pete started jerking his dick in time with the fucking. Patrick came after only a few pumps, arching his back and moaning sinfully. Pete didn’t let up though, concentrating on getting another orgasm out of Patrick.

Patrick was breathing hard, sounding desperate and almost in pain as Pete continued to fuck him with the vibe. It was too fucking much and he was already close again.

“Yeah– C’mon, babe. Cum for me again. So fucking hot–”

Patrick came again as Pete started dirty-talking into his ear. Oh fucking god Pete was still going. Patrick was drooling now, squirming as he felt the mix of discomfort and overwhelming pleasure. Pete sped up, jerking and fucking Patrick faster.

“Pete– Oh fuck– Gonna cum again oh my god…” he breathed, voice whiny as he started fucking himself on the vibrator, needing it harder.

He came again a few seconds later, almost yelling.

“N- no more…” he mumbled and Pete immediately turned the toy off and carefully pulled it out of Patrick.

Patrick was limp and useless against the bed, his eyes closed as he breathed hard. Pete slipped up to lay beside him, kissing his cheek softly.

“That was so amazing… You were so fucking good babe oh my god… I’m gonna clean you up and then we’re gonna take a nap because holy shit do you deserve one.”

Patrick giggled, high from orgasm and absolute exhaustion.

“Oh my god, I love you so much…”Pete said, as if it’d only just hit him again.

“I- I love you too… Now get to cleaning, I feel gross…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	6. Peterick - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi, do you take fluff prompts? i had a really shit day and even just a short fluffy peterick drabble would rly cheer me up (if u want a more specific prompt, a first kiss moment would be super appreciated!!)

It had been a long day to say the least. They’d only been on tour a few days and Patrick obviously hadn’t been as prepared as he thought he was. He was tired and hot and everyone smelled gross. He was kinda regretting this whole ‘tour in a van’ thing, but hey, every great band had to start somewhere, right?

He slumped back into the stiff seat, yawning. At least it was hotel night. He sighed as he felt Pete’s head on his shoulder, trying to wiggle away.

“Dude, c’mon…” Patrick groaned, glaring at Pete, “It’s fuckin’ hot and you’re sweaty.”

“Yeah. So are you.” Pete moved a bit so he could grin up at Patrick, “You’re also a good pillow.”

Patrick sighed again, knowing there was no point in arguing. He instead resorted to pouting and glaring at Pete.

“Don’t gimme that look, Trick. You’re too cute when you’re angry. Makes me wanna kiss you or somethin’.” Pete was still grinning like an idiot.

Patrick snorted but he couldn’t help the stupid fucking blushed that rose to his cheeks.

“Yeah yeah, lover boy. Bet you say that to all the girls you piss off back home.”

Pete shook his head at that, thumping Patrick’s arm lightly.

“Just you, Pattycakes.”

“Stop fucking calling me stupid–”

Patrick’s nickname-fueled rant was cut off by Pete’s lips on his. They were chapped and Pete was gross and smelly but that didn’t stop Patrick from kissing back. Pete pulled back after a minute, brushing the hair from Patrick’s face.

“What the fuck was that?” Patrick asked ( as if he didn’t wanna do it again at that very moment ).

“Told you that you were cute when you were angry and I was gonna have to kiss you.”

Patrick made a secret vow to himself to get angry more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	7. Peterick - Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could u write aftercare/subdrop???? Thanks bby!! Also i love ur blog id be sad if u deleted

Patrick’s breath was still heavy as he opened his eyes. This was the longest session he and Pete had had in a long time. It’d taken a lot out of him but he was still so glad for it. He’d needed it.

“You did so good, baby…” Pete mumbled, moving up to untie Patrick’s wrist and give him a soft kiss, “You were so good for me. I’m so proud. So fucking proud of you, Trick. God you were so great… I love you so much…”

Patrick smiled as Pete kissed his aching wrist, rubbing a bit to try and stop the pain a bit. It always felt good to be taken care of after a scene. Pete nuzzled his neck for a moment before moving to the other wrist and giving it the same gentle treatment.

“Want me to draw you a bubble bath, baby?” Pete asked softly, “I’ll carry you in when it’s ready.”

Patrick nodded and Pete gave him a sweet smile. Patrick was so lucky to have such a caring dom. It made his heart melt. If he could, he would kiss Pete so hard, but he could barely move without aching.

Luckily, as if Pete could read his mind, he leaned down to give Patrick a long kiss before moving to draw the bath, making sure not to move Patrick too much. Patrick closed his eyes again as he heard the water running, relaxing for a moment.

Just as Patrick was about to drift off, he felt Pete lifting him up gently. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Pete. He was always happiest with Pete’s arms around him.

Pete gently sat him in the warm bath and Patrick sighed in content, sinking down into the sudsy water. Pete ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair softly before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Neither of them had ever felt more lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	8. Peterick - DD/LB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Little!Trick being a bad boy and being spanked by his daddy Pete, afterwards getting cuddled and napping. Also, hope you feel better❤️

Patrick wasn’t in a good mood. First, his daddy had told him he had run out of his favorite cereal, then he couldn’t watch T.V. because he had to do stupid chores, and now Daddy wasn’t giving him any attention. He was too caught up on his laptop to notice Patrick’s pouting.

“Daddy…” Patrick whined, poking Pete.

“Later baby. Daddy’s working right now, okay?” Pete brushed Patrick off easily but Patrick wasn’t going to have any of it.

He whined, throwing the closest stuffie at his daddy’s head. Pete ceased his typing, still staring at the screen for a moment before turning to face Patrick, his face cold.

“What made you think that was okay, young man?” Pete asked, his voice deadly serious.

Patrick shrugged, still pouting. No matter what threats hung in the air, he wouldn’t give up. He wanted attention and he wanted it as soon as possible. And it seemed Pete was going to give to him, just not in the way he expected.

Pete pulled him upstairs by his wrist, Patrick whining and trying to pull away the whole time.

“You know how much I hate punishing you Tricky but you were a very bad boy just now.”

They eventually made it to their room, Pete sitting down on the bed and pulling Patrick over his knee. He pulled Patrick’s pants and underwear down, ignoring the squirming and whining Patrick was doing.

“Count them off, baby…” he said, voice soft and firm as he stroked over Patrick’s bottom.

He smacked Patrick’s ass, being a gentle since it was the first time in a long time he’d had to spank him. He heard Patrick gasp, could sense the tears springing in Patrick’s eyes as he counted the first one.

Another spank, a little harder. Patrick let out a little sob as he let out a strangled “T- two…”.

After eight more spanks, each harder than the last, Patrick’s ass was red and Pete was finished. He rubbed softly at the abused skin before pulling Patrick’s bottoms back on.

“Do you understand what you did wrong, baby boy?”

Patrick nodded.

“Tell Daddy. With words.”

“I was a m- meanie and d- disrespected Daddy…” he mumbled, sniffling a bit.

Pete pulled him up gently, kissing his forehead softly. He pulled Patrick to the top of the bed, covering the both of them with the comforter.

“I think we both need a bit of rest…” Pete mumbled, spooning up against Patrick, very careful not to touch his irritated bottom too much, “When we get up, I’ll make us lunch and you can pick out a movie. How’s that sound, baby?”

“That sounds fun, Daddy…” he mumbled. “’m- ‘m sorry for being a bad boy.”

“It’s alright, Tricky-doll. I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	9. Peterick with Joetrick friendship - Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Maybe like mpreg!trick who's prego with petes kid but when hes far along hes in the studio with Joe and feels the baby kick so he just grabs his hand and puts it against his stomach and Joes like really freaked out but trying to play it off

Patrick had expected it to be as normal of a day as it could get. He was a bit worried about being far along without Pete around but he knew that Joe could handle it (probably). He shifted a bit, taking a sip of his water as he rested for a moment.

Suddenly, he felt the baby move. Normal but then it wasn’t because– Holy fuck, was the baby kicking? Patrick instinctively reached out for Pete’s hand only to catch Joe’s. Fuck it. He placed the hand on his stomach.

“Feel it…” he said softly, closing his eyes as the baby kicked again.

Patrick felt Joe’s hand almost jerk away on impulse. He got it though. It would be weird for any friend to have them randomly feel your baby kicking, much less a male.

“Oh fuck, dude.” Joe said, a bit breathless, “Shouldn’t Pete be here for this?”

“It’s fine, Joe.” Patrick said, smiling brightly, “Someone’s here to experience it and that’s what matters.”

Joe shrugged, looking like he was trying to keep himself from panicking. Patrick laughed.

“You don’t have to feel it again, if you don’t want to. I just needed someone to feel for the first time.”

“No, it’s fine, dude. It was kinda cool. Really weird, but cool.” Joe leaned close to Patrick’s stomach, “Hey Wentz. Calm down in there, you almost gave your uncle Joe a heart attack.”

Patrick laughed, glad to have a dude like Joe around. It made him a lot less worried about parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	10. Brentrick - Possessiveness

Pete Wentz was a motherfucker and Brendon was going to punch him as soon as the proper moment arose. He’d been flirting with Brendon’s fucking boyfriend all day and said boyfriend had the nerve to not notice. He knew Pete liked to play games or whatever but he was starting to really cross a few of Brendon’s lines.

Brendon grumbled to himself as he watched Pete cling to Patrick. His Patrick. He was going to say something soon and– Fuck. Pete had just pulled Patrick down onto his lap and that was fucking it.

Brendon borderline stomped over to the two, pulling Patrick by the wrist ( not exactly hard, but close ). Pete grinned up at them, the fucker. He’d known he was pissing Brendon off.

“C’mon, we’re going home.” Brendon whispered, voice harsh with anger.

“What the fuck, Bren? What’s wrong?” Patrick asked as he was dragged out without a chance to say goodbye to anyone.

“What’s fucking wrong? Pete was all fucking over you, that’s what was wrong. You weren’t even doing anything about it.”

“Pete’s always like that. He’s clingy. We both know that.”

“He pulled you into his fucking lap, Patrick.” Brendon was glaring as he let go of Patrick so he could get in the car.

“I’m sure it wasn’t meant-”

“He fucking did it to piss me off. He probably would’ve fucking made out with you if I hadn’t gotten to you. That’s Pete too. He fucking loves getting under peoples’ skin.”

Patrick couldn’t exactly disagree and he didn’t want to fight. He buckled his seat belt, deciding to let the drive be quiet so Brendon could calm down. He played around on his phone a bit.

“Are you texting him?” Brendon asked, still obviously seething, his voice deadly quiet.

“No, fucker. I’m playing Candy Crush. Don’t accuse me of shit when it was Pete’s fault.”

“You still didn’t fucking stop him.”

Patrick sighed, still not willing to get into a fight. He hated fighting Brendon because they were both stubborn as hell. He went back to his game once again leaving Brendon a bit of room.

As soon as they got home though, it was very clear Brendon hadn’t cooled off. He looked more pissed than ever. Now Patrick was a little scared. He knew Brendon would never hurt him ( without his permission ) but something about seeing Brendon angry always made him a little worried.

Brendon grabbed his wrist again, pulling him up to the bedroom. And hey, if this was how Brendon wanted to get his aggression out, that was fine by him.

“Gonna show you who you fucking belong to…” Brendon mumbled, pushing Patrick onto the bed.

Brendon kissed him, rough and dirty and full of raw possessiveness. Patrick ground against him, knowing it wasn’t going to be another slow, loving night. Brendon was going for quick and dirty.

Brendon pulled back from the kiss, getting out of his clothes quickly. He slipped Patrick’s pant and boxers off, giving his ass a quick slap. Patrick moaned, already half hard from all the roughness.

Brendon teased at Patrick’s entrance with a finger, reaching for the lube. He squirted a bit onto his fingers, before pushing two inside of Patrick, ready to fuck him as soon as possible.

“Fuck…” Patrick moaned, grinding down on the fingers, “Please move them, Brendon…”

Brendon chuckled, slapping Patrick’s ass again. He loved when Patrick got desperate.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, starting to fuck Patrick on his fingers slowly.

“Y- you…” Patrick moaned.

“Good boy.”

Brendon pushed in a third finger, going a little more roughly, always just missing Patrick’s prostate.

“Fuck, Brendon… Please…”

Brendon grinned, pulling his fingers out ( leaving Patrick whining at the loss ). He lubed himself up, looking at Patrick the whole time. Patrick, who was spread out and needy and all his. This was what he needed,

“Ready, baby?”

Patrick nodded, biting his lip so he could try and avoid getting a complaint from the neighbors.

“Words please, love.”

“P- please fuck me, Brendon…” he moaned, voice rough.

Brendon nodded, satisfied. He fucked in slowly, eyes closed as he appreciated the feeling of Patrick around him.

“Fuck yeah…” he groaned, reaching up to press Patrick’s wrists into the mattress.

Patrick moaned, arching a bit as Brendon started to go harder. This wasn’t going to last long. Brendon was going harder with every thrust.

“Fuck, I’m close…” Patrick moaned.

“Don’t cum before me.” Brendon warned, “Wait till I say you can.”

Patrick whined but nodded, tightening around Brendon as he held himself back.

“Holy fuck.”

Brendon gripped Patrick’s wrists so hard they were bound to be bruised as he fucked him. After a few more hard thrusts, he came in Patrick with a groan. He fucked Patrick through his orgasm, looking down at Patrick’s closed eyes and open mouth.

“Cum.” he whispered, still riding out his orgasm.

That was all it took for Patrick to spill over their stomachs, moaning loudly. They stayed for a moment, Brendon slumped over Patrick but not completely resting on him.

“Fuck that was good.” Brendon murmured, pulling out slowly, his nose already buried in Patrick’s neck.

“Yeah… Maybe I should let Pete flirt with me more.”

Brendon glared at Patrick who was giggling, still a bit high from orgasm.

“Don’t even think about it.”


	11. Peterick - DD/LB (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: prompt; lil!trick n daddy!pete on sleepy Saturday morning??like Pete making him breakfast while he's still half asleep n stuff??idk if this is enough prompt but idk I thought it was cute

Patrick was awful to try and wake. Always had been, probably always would be. Pete understood though, especially this morning.

There was a sort of drowsy stupor in the air on Saturdays. Pete wasn’t one to not follow through with a schedule, though. He had to set an example for his baby, after all.

He shook Patrick’s curled up form softly, smiling a bit as Patrick let out a small whine. Maybe it wouldn’t take as long ( Pete could hope at the very least ). Pete shook him again.

“C’mon baby… Time to get up.”

“Daddy…” Patrick whined, voice clouded in sleepiness, “Don’t wanna…”

Pete sighed dramatically, “Guess you won’t be getting any chocolate chip pancakes…”

Patrick opened his eyes at that and Pete knew he had won ( chocolate chips were Patrick’s favorite and Pete had a right to use it to his advantage ). Patrick sat up a bit, giving his best sleepy puppy eyes as he held his arms out.

Pete sighed again, picking Patrick up carefully. Patrick latched his arms and legs around Pete’s body, resting his chin on Pete’s shoulder. Pete kissed Patrick’s shoulder as he carried him to the kitchen.

He put the smaller man on the counter, staying for a moment after to give Patrick a soft kiss and brush the bangs out of his face before getting to work on breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


	12. Peterick - A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Abo verse and pete is a mega alpha and trick is a mega omega and one day when pete is in heat, trick wants pete to mate with him nd pete tries to resist but he eventually gives in after a while nd fucks lil tricky so hard

Pete couldn’t hide the fact that he borderline needed to fuck everything in sight. He’d been doing well at the beginning of the day but now, every omega’s smell got to him. Especially Patrick’s.

Patrick had seemingly sensed Pete’s need immediately and his omega instincts had automatically taken over. He had found every reason to lean over in front of Pete and it was getting kind of hard to hold himself back when Patrick looked so pretty and smelled like pure heaven.

“Pete…” Patrick said, mouth close to Pete’s ear, “I want you to mate with me… Please…”

Pete’s eyes widened because holy fucking shit. Patrick implying it and Patrick saying it out loud were two totally different things. He turned a bit to look at the omega.

“Trick…” Pete’s voice was low as he tried to keep resisting, but he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, “I would love to, oh god would I love to but-”

“Please Alpha. I want your knot.”

The begging in Patrick’s voice was what really sent Pete over the edge. He pushed Patrick down onto the couch as Patrick bit his lip, looking up hopefully.

“Fuck, Patrick…” Pete growled as he slipped off Patrick’s pants and underwear.

Shit, he was so wet. He must’ve really been affected by the pheromones Pete had been giving off. Pete slipped out of his own pants and boxers quickly, eager to fuck him.

“So ready for me…” Pete said, teasing at Patrick’s hole a bit with his finger.

Patrick let out a small noise, trying to push the finger in. Pete laughed, drawing back a bit.

“You don’t even need prep do you?”

Patrick shook his head, unable to speak. Pete laughed again, coming closer, pinning Patrick’s arms as he teased Patrick’s hole a bit more with his cock.

“P- please Pete…” Patrick whined, squirming as he tried to get Pete inside of himself.

Pete thrust in hard, groaning at the feeling. His grip tightened on Patrick’s hands. He gave the omega less than a second before setting a fast, rough pace. He was so fucking desperate to knot him.

The image of Patrick below him didn’t really help. Mouth open, eyes sparkling, hair matted as he let out breathy moans with each thrust. Pete kept going, making Patrick’s moans go a bit louder as he fucked him harder.

“Shit… Patrick…” Pete groaned, “Already so fucking close… Gonna knot you so good…”

Patrick moaned louder as a response to the dirty talk. Pete leaned down a bit more, kissing Patrick roughly, biting at the full pink lips. Patrick was sin and heaven all at once. Pete pulled back and got another look at Patrick before cumming.

Patrick came as Pete rode out his orgasm, moaning Pete’s name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. It felt so good to have his knot inside Patrick, he wanted the feeling forever. He kissed him again, softer this time, lovingly.

“I love you, my omega.”

Patrick giggled with a bit of post-orgasm high.

“I love you too, my alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Send any prompts you may have involving Patrick (any pairing) to shiptrick on tumblr


End file.
